Discovered
by airotkiv
Summary: Everyone has secrets. Who may be able to keep theirs? Updated - pls R&R !
1. Introduction

_Author's notes_

_I do not own either Animorphs or the Cullens. No harm of any rights meant._

_I had to alter the cannon a bit here and there, but just the slightest. Excuse me for this._

_As English is not my native language, please help me by reviews. Give me courage - I will not continue without You readers._

_Thoughtspeak in [ ] , mind-reading in italic. _

_Thanks a lot, and have a good time._

_Prologue: The Cullens_

_Alice danced down the stairs, smiling to herself._

_"Dearest brother of mine...?"_

_"Who, me...?" Emmett looked up, surprised._

_"Yes, you. Shall you please not try to kill them instantly? I am quite interested" said Alice with a blank face, only the joyful shine of her golden eye gave the teasing away. He glared at her for a short second - then understood._

_"Who shall I not try to kill and why on Earth would I want to??"_

_His sister only trilled a laugh of silver bells. Emmett growled at her._

_"If only, if only once in your existence you stopped to be such an annoying little freak and just speak out...?! Who, when, where, why?"_

_Alice smiled._

_"Ah, but Nessie is awake and waiting for me. Maybe today Bella will use her better mind and let me dress her daughter. I think she plans on visiting Charlie. Lovely, lovely, I haven' t seen him for ages. See you, bro, and don't forget your self-control!"_

_She darted out the door before Emmett could have thrown his table after her. Maybe the better – Esme would probably have been deeply disappointed at the sight of such misuse of her furniture._

**1. The Animorphs**

My name is Cassie. No secrets anymore, the Yeerks all know about us. Here in the town of Forks, Washington, of all places they should have come to stay.  
Yeerks are parasitic, alien slugs. Shall I tell you all over again, or do you walk in the world with open eyes and ears? But then again, you better keep your ears shut. Literally.  
You know, we were driven out of our homes - actually, there were no homes at that time anymore. Just demolition, blood, pain. And a bunch of teenagers along with andalite aristh - though I suppose Ax should hold a princely rank long ago, for being a veteran of so many desperate battles - who fight to save the world from the invasion, from the enslavement.

We will fight until the Andalite fleet arrives. Or until our last breath, which we were many times fairly close to.

We managed to send our families safely away, but it was a close one - we had to fly and could not even grab a change of clothes or a blanket for ourselves. Since then we lived in Ax's extended scoop, wore the same old rags and ate stolen food. It was necessary but we didn't have to like it, so, that evening huddled around in a small fire in the middle of a wet forest - in Forks it is just always raining - we all were especially grumpy.  
Jake was staring into the flames. I knew what he was thinking: the same. We must leave soon. Fire, smoke, noises, debris – we must keep moving, we must not be noticed. We are most wanted. We, the Animorphs. We must eventually leave. But all I could think of was, please let it be not today.

Please.


	2. Chapter 2 Gathering

_Author's notes:_

_Thanks for reading :-) really, I already had the second chapter finished and the third started, I just didn't want to spam the net with stuff no one is interested in. _

_But there you are and here I go again... _

_Thought-speak in [...], mind-reading in italic. And watch out for the birds! _

**2. ****Gathering**

**Rachel**

During the night we saw and heard three helicopters on the sky above us. Or the same one three times, never mind.

Jake did not want to say out loud - he did not want to say just anything since the Yeerk in Tom's head swore that he himself will track down and kill the Berenson parents - but we all knew that we must leave.

I thought we may be lucky enough, and find a new stone to hide under until we find out how to proceed. With all the Vissers and Sub-Vissers knowing who we are and what we are up to, and of course with all the morph-capable Yeerks around, it will probably be no more than a single suicidal mission. But even if so, a well-planned and well-done suicidal mission can do fatal harm.

At least I hoped so.

At least I could still hope.

Hey, guys, jut let's do it, okay?

None of us slept, but we all pretended, letting the others have some rest, if they could. Jake was the first to sit up when a ray of sun shone directly into his eye so he couldn't pretend any longer.

"Okay " he said "I have an idea"

Marco sat up beside him

"Let's do it, I mean, let's hear it!" And he grinned at me. I couldn't help but smile back. Anything that lifts up our mood a bit. Even if he calls me Xena.

"Oh, shut up, you monkey'" I growled, wondering if Jake would interfere.

"No monkey. A guerilla gorilla if you want it precise."

"Whatever. Smells like it, at least."

[What is your idea, Prince Jake?]

"We must leave this place. Sorry, Ax, I know this was your scoop and everything. But we must find a new and somewhat dryer place to hide and I think I know where to go."

"Tell us, oh, fearless leader." grinned Marco. Cassie frowned at him.

"Marco, you of all should have remembered it long ago." answered Jake." Have you forgotten the cottage in the western woods?"

Marco's mouth fell open.

"You got it." he said. "The cottage. Oh, my, I really should have thought about it the first day. Oh, my. I give my badge back, boss."

I felt like left out and I didn't like it.

"What cottage? Where?"

"There is an old house in the woods." explained Jake. "No one inhabited it ever. Long ago we... I mean with Marco we found it while hiking. We had made kind of a headquarters out of it. Watching stars, birds..." He shot a glance at Tobias. "Little boy stuff. It was a great time. And a great house. Well, no running water, and things, but there are walls and a roof. Sorry, Ax."

[I understand, Prince Jake. Walls and roof are exactly what we need now. They are impenetrable for human eyes and for most human appliances as well. And waterproof, too, if I am not mistaken.]

"No, you are not mistaken." said Cassie. "But Jake, does... Tom not know about it?"

Jake winced at the name of his brother.

"No, he doesn't. He never came along. Anyway, the Yeerks have probably searched the whole area so they must have found it... which means, they must have investigated and found it harmless."

[They may check in again.] said Tobias.

"That is true." admitted Jake. "But I do not have any better idea."

None of us had, and the wind brought a faint buzz of helicopters again, from far enough to feel safe as for now, but we knew that in half a day we would be rounded up if we stayed, defenseless as those sitting ducks. So Ax left for his morning ritual and we began to clear away our traces as much as possible before leaving.

**The Cullens**

Alice danced down the stairs, smiling to herself.

"Dearest brother of mine...?"

"Who, me...?" Emmett looked up, surprised.

"Yes, you. Shall you please not try to kill them instantly? I am quite interested" said Alice with a blank face, only the joyful shine of her golden eye gave the teasing away. He glared at her for a short second - then understood.

"Who shall I not try to kill and why on Earth would I want to??"

His sister only trilled a laugh of silver bells. Emmett growled at her.

"If only, if only once in your existence you stopped to be such an annoying little freak and just speak out...?! Who, when, where, why?"

Alice smiled.

"Ah, but Nessie is awake and waiting for me. Maybe today Bella will use her better mind and let me dress her daughter. I think she plans on visiting Charlie. Lovely, lovely, I haven' t seen him for ages. See you, bro, and don't forget your self-control!"

She darted out the door before Emmett could have thrown his table after her. Maybe the better – Esme would probably have been deeply disappointed at the sight of such misuse of her furniture.

He let the table down instead and run after her. He may as well see it for himself.

Which was exactly what Alice wanted.

**The rest of the world**

Bella actually had the plans of visiting Charlie but Alice knew well that it is not probable to happen that day. It was rare that the Forks police chief had a free day with all the pandemonium around – the high school and those houses just been blown up as if it was some dress-rehearsal for a bigger terrorist attack. Charlie worked around the clock, or at least until he collapsed onto his desk, then slept a few hours and went back to the office. He couldn't help but admire Dr. Cullen, who, according to the rumors, also worked double shifts in the hospital, yet never seemed the least bit tired, while Charlie himself sometimes hardly managed to keep his eyes open.

And as if the fruitless efforts of finding some clue weren't frustrating enough for him, the county sheriff was going to pay Forks a visit that particular day. She and Charlie were in an exchange of furious e-mails and phone calls for a while: Dr. Charlene Crow insisted on that the woods around Forks be searched elaborately, for the masterminds should still be around, but Charlie Swan just did not have enough manpower for such a mission – and anyway he was sure the delinquents were far away long ago.

Still, Charlene (she had the annoying habit of insisting people to call her Charlie, too) was persistent, and even more so, as time passed, which was perfectly illogical for Charlie Swan. In her last e-mail she did not even ask anymore – she just stated that she would go to Forks and bring the soldiers along – soldiers, for Heaven's sake! – who would do the searching job.

Charlie Swan, sitting at his desk in a fresh uniform (washed and ironed by dear Sue Clearwater) could not decide whether in the end this mission will turn out to be a good idea or are they only wasting time and money. But there was nothing more he could do – he waited for Charlie Crow and her little army to arrive. Probably by helicopters – again, for Heaven's sake!

He only could hope that they wouldn't stay too long – and wouldn't come upon things that are otherwise only need-to-know.


	3. Chapter 3 Meeting

_Author's notes _

_Sorry for the delay, it is holiday time… :-)_

_Please read and review, help me improve my English!_

_Thought-speak in […], mind-reading in italic. _

**3. Meetings**

The cottage seemed a good idea and it lifted the Animorphs' souls a bit. They quickly dug their debris in a shallow hole under the woods – no Yeerk be fooled if they come out to do some serious search but maybe invisible from the helicopters and thus not a point to start tracking them down.

Jake decided that Ax better morph human, in case anyone is wandering around in the forest. If they met a Yeerk, it would make no difference, but why scare innocent humans to death again?

Marco lead the troop, Jake stayed behind to watch their wake. Little did they know that three creatures were already watching them: Edward, Esme and Carlisle Cullen, on their way back from hunting.

"Who are they, son?" asked Carlisle in barely more that a whisper, without moving a muscle. "I can identify Cassandra, I have met her at her parents' place several times, but who are the others… and what do they do here?"

He could have stayed silent and only wait for the answer, but Esme was there with them and Carlisle would have found it most impolite to let her out of the conversation. Edward did not look at him.

"Kids from the high school." he answered the same way. "Yet I have never seen the third one. He has strange thoughts as well… the others are terrified and exhausted but they think clear, although I don't understand the consequence. They think about themselves as fugitives… and warriors. The third one thinks a very… strange way. One would think he finds his body… uncomfortable."

"This makes no sense." whispered Esme. "His body…? And what do you mean with warriors?"

"I cannot understand." sighed Edward. "There are lots of words that are not even English. I have no idea what a Yeerk might be, or a Yeerk pool, or a Visser, a Sub-Visser, a shorm, a Bug fighter, a Controller or an Andalite, for example. And…"

He stopped talking and concentrated: totally motionless now he looked like a marble statue.

"You know what?" he said after a minute. "They are one less. Or one more, depends on what angle you look at it from."

"Son, I don't understand you." said Carlisle. "As far as I can see there is Cassandra, another girl and three boys. That counts five."

"True." nodded Edward. "Yet I can hear six minds right now. Although the sixth is a bit… faded, yes, faded but not because of distance."

"How could this be?" Esme looked at her son. "Are you sure?"

"Positive, Mother. And you know what? They are heading to the cottage. They think it is still inhabited and want to use it as shelter."

Esme and Carlisle shared a look. Those children were obviously exhausted and hungry, and they were looking for a shelter.

"We shall help them." whispered Esme. "Offer them a bath and some food…they stink and I can hear their stomachs rumbling… and maybe ask what they are so terrified about. As far as we know, it could be really dangerous."

"You are right, of course, dear." nodded Carlisle. "And anyway, if they want to move into the cottage, we must meet eventually, so why not do it right now?"

Marco stopped, stumbled and almost fell as Edward stepped out from behind a tree, followed by Esme and Carlisle. _What the fuck?? The Cullens? _

"Hello." said Edward calmly. "Nice to meet you."

"Eh… you too." Marco managed to say. "What are you doing here?"

"Hiking with my parents. And you?"

Jake stepped forward. _Playing hide-and seek with a couple of Yeerks, you damned idiot. Have you noticed at all what is going on around you? _

„Do not ask questions." he said. "We met, we part. You better forget us right now." _Anyway, aren't you a wee bit Controllers?_

Carlisle folded his hands to look like a stern parent.

"Cassandra, would you please tell me what is going on? You look like you had left home long ago. Where are your parents? What errand are you running on?"

Cassie sighed. _Dearest Carlisle, if only I would be allowed to tell, _she thought. Edward watched with growing interest.

"Please, Dr. Cullen." she said. "Let us go. We don't mean to harm you."

Edward raised an eyebrow. There was no accompanying verbal thought but a positive confidence that if they had to, they could bring down all three of them.

[ No one else near. They are probably clear; else we would be fighting already. Ax, don't you dare to say a word aloud, okay? We are suspicious enough without it already. ]

Edward snapped his head up – the bodiless mind did speak definitely from above this time. Nothing – he only saw a lone hawk in the sky, heading north.

_Not a word aloud?! _he heard from the third boy with greatly offended pride, but he did not react visibly. _I can control myself!! _

"What?" asked Marco, his face hard with suspicion now. "A pigeon dropping maybe?"

"Beg your pardon?" Edward looked confused.

"You heard him". Marco retreated two steps. _Fucking bad luck, fucking world, fucking world, fucking Controllers, fucking Yeerks! _he cried in his head.

_How could he? _Cassandra

_Impossible! _ The tall, blondish boy, the leader.

_A very strange talent even for a Yeerk. _The third boy, named Ax.

_Okay, when do we do some butt-kicking? These ones will do for a morning exercise. _Forced self-confidence from the blonde girl.

"Him?" asked Edward politely again.

"Do not pretend that you don't understand." spat Marco. "We are six, you are three, of course you will be begging our pardon?

"Then let's even up the numbers a bit, shall we?" A tiny brown girl danced out from the woods, behind her another two, a brunette and a blonde, and two boys, one obviously Quileute, tall and strong as the trees themselves. "Eight to six?"

_Fuuuuuuck!! _hissed Marco to himself. _The whole Cullen clan!! They must be morph-capable, why are they still human, why??_

_Oh no. Oh, no, no, no__. _Jake moaned. _We must cut our way out. Oh, dear, no. _

"I want to know what is going on!" demanded Esme. "Edward, Alice, will you tell us please?"

"Sorry, Mother, I don't know. Something is blocking my vision." answered Alice. Edward instead turned to Cassie, remembering her early words.

"Dear Cassandra, you said, that you mean no harm to us. We appreciate this, and we are at even numbers now. Could you please explain?"

Cassie did not answer. Instead, he looked Edward into the eyes.

_Okay, I trust you to ask first, though I may be mistaken. __s_he thought to herself, and then out loudly to Edward: _Can you really hear us?_

"Yes, and please do not shout this loud. I can hear just about everything."

"What?"

_WHAT??_

[What??]

The same question from all others. Cassie blushed. _Everything?? _Edward broke a smile.

"And I thank your trust. Your… partners are not exactly trustful towards us." he nodded towards Cassie.

"Cass??" Rachel grabbed her shoulders. "Playing games with Yeerks again??" _Instead of kicking their bloody butts right now??_

"Quit, Rachel, please. I don't think they are Yeerks." said Cassie slowly, never breaking eye-contact.

"And I don't give a piece of shit…!"

[Easy, Rach. ] said the bodiless mind again. [ I was not broadcasting. Yeerks do thoughtspeak but don't do mind-reading. This is something else. It may even be helpful.]

_Helpful, my hairy butt, _she thought but let Cassie go. Edward laughed.

"Do you actually have one?"

Rachel needed a second to understand, but then she blushed hard. _OUT OF MY HEAD NOW!!! _

"If only I could." answered Edward sarcastically. "Please, do understand that we are no Yeerks or Controllers, whatever they might be. And my family is not capable of mind-reading, so now that we have the first bond of trust, could you please really explain?"

_Bond of trust, huh._ The Hispanian boy still eyed the Cullen family suspiciously, but said nothing.

[ Do we get also your part of the explanation then?]

The lone hawk that Edward saw earlier, swooped down and gracefully perched onto Rachel's shoulder. He looked at Edward with predator glare.

[Anyway, hello, I am Tobias.] he said.


	4. Chapter 4 Secrets of people and birds

_Author's notes_

_Thank you all, who have read and marked as favourite, but please review, too :-D_

_And I still wonder whether an Andalite tail blade can cut through vampire skin? _

_Thoughtspeak in [...], mind-reading in italic. _

_Thank you and have a good time! _

Edward showed no surprise, though he felt like struck by the appearance of the speaking bird.

"Hello, Tobias." he answered with flawless politeness. "Of course you do. But please let me explain things to the others now."

[Very well.]

Edward nodded shortly and turned to his family - just then did he realize the missing ones. Though he could hear Renesmee's heart not far away (left behind the battle line, if there shall be one, he thought and gave Jacob an approving look), he could sense no sign of Jasper. He turned to Alice.

"At home." said she quickly, before been asked at all. " I supposed he will be better off without... well, you know. Too much temptation."

Edward nodded again. He knew once too well, that Jasper should have been the next one to go out hunting: now, thirsty as he was, he really was not to trust around unknown humans.

"Thanks, Alice." he muttered and turned to the others.

"Please, let me introduce Tobias...

[Fangor.]

"...Fangor to you all. And this is Carlisle, my father, Esme, my mother, Bella, my wife, Alice, Rosalie and Emmett, my sisters and brother, Jacob, my... friend. I am Edward. Shall I talk for you?"

[No, thank you. Rachel will do that.]

"Will I...?" Rachel tried to look at the bird on her shoulder but she couldn't manage, for Tobias was too close. "Well, then, this is Jake, our leader, Cassie,

Marco..." She stopped and looked at the last boy. "Oh, well, I am Rachel and he is Ax."

"Thank you, Rachel." answered Edward and turned to his family again. "Although it may seem very strange for you all, Tobias Fangor has a... human mind in the body of this bird. I can hear him right now, and I remember him reported missing quite a long time ago. They were heading to the cottage

when we met, looking for shelter. " He looked back at Jake. "You must know that the cottage is no longer abandoned. We... with my wife, we are ready to accomodate you there, but please, first we would like to hear some... explanation."

Jake lifted his head.

"You want explanation? About Tobias?"

"Is he a... shapeshifter?" Jacob asked with genuine curiosity.

[Tell him I was once.]

"No." answered Rachel. "But he is capable of... changing his body shape." She looked to her left, at Jake. He nodded. "As we all are." finished Rachel slowly.

Jacob stepped forward.

"How does this..."

[Jake, we should show them something.]

The leader pressed his lips together and looked at the boy named "Ax."

"Ax, will you show our... new friends your... true self, please?"

"Are you sure, Prince Jake? I can see that they are no Yeerk, still. I am not perfectly sure that I should..."

"How much time do you have got, anyway?"

"Less than ten minutes, Prince Jake. I can see your point, still I don't think I should begin."

"Well, then." Jake sighed and turned back to Rachel. "Maybe you, Tobias?"

[I do show my true self right away, Jake.]

"Your human morph, please." The leader boy sounded extremely tired.

"If you insist?"

The Cullens all watched with shocked interest, as the hawk flew down to the ground, and the change begun. This time the size came first: when already half as big as a human, the creature started to melt. Its feathers turned into a pattern on its bare skin, then fingers, toes formed themselves, a beak shrank to a mouth and Tobias smiled.

"Now I can speak for myself." he said. "Let me introduce us to you once more. We are the Animorphs."

"Cut the theatrics." snapped the blonde girl, Rachel. "Explanation, we are humans, as are you. Some time ago we found a crashed flying saucer... sorry, Ax, a fighter spacecraft and an Andalite warrior within. His name was Prince Elfangor-Sirinial-Shamtul. In his last minutes he told us that there is a war about Earth. A species... a parasitic spesies, the Yeerks try to infest all humans, another, the Andalites try to save them. And the humans don't know a bit about it all. Before his death, Elfangor made us capable to.. morph into animals and gave us the burden of saving the whole world, or at least keep up until the Andalite fleet arrives... if ever. Now you can call us jumping madmen."

She finished and looked round fiercely for any rebuff, but no one spoke a word.

"It is true." whispered Edward after a second struck silence. "It is all true, I can read it in their minds. But how can it be...? Alien civilizations...?"

"Prince Jake, I must morph back." said the strange boy quietly.

"Do it." said Jake, and turned to the Cullens. "Now look at him. Aximili-Esgarrouth-Ishtill is an Andalite. He must reclaim his true form now, because we cannot stay in morph for longer than two hours, or else we stay trapped forever."

"A nothlit." murmured Edward, and looked at Tobias, while all the others watched Ax change; he coud see it seven times anyway. "That is how you referred to yourself in your thoughts. A nothlit, is that it? Is it an Andalite word? Are you trapped?"

"It is a bit complicated, and involves another species, but yes, basically I am trapped. However, I can morph, back into my former self as well." he nodded and cast a look sideways. "Now, shall I introduce Ax again?"

The Cullens did not react: they all watched the deerlike creature in front of them like stunned. Then Carlisle stepped forward.

"You must excuse us, this is not so.. easy to process." he said. "Although we may say that..."

"Carlisle, will you shut up, please?" demanded Rosalie. " These are repulsive. They might even be contagious. Not if we could catch it but Nessie..."

Jacob and Ax snapped his head up at these words with the same movement.

_Contagious??_

[Repulsive, says the two-eyed, two-legged one??]

Carlisle opened his palms before Edward could interfere.

"Rosalie, will you treat me with a bit more respect, please? Your brother says these things are true and I have no reason not to believe him. We shall tell them. "

"No!" snapped Rosalie.

"Oh, but yes." smiled Alice.

"If they are telling the truth..." Esme seemed to be in dilemma. "Still, we have our laws which we shall not forget."

Bella sighed.

"Okay, everyone." she said. "I think we must know more before we can decide whether to tell you about us or rather not. But we definitely must leave. Don't you hear the 'copters?"

She was right, of course: the wind carried the noise of rotors towards them.

"Let's go to the cottage now." said Carlisle. "Although I am afraid we do not have a door wide enough for... Aximili." he added with a half-smile. "Maybe if you please would phase back to human again?"

[Oh, well, let's do it.]

Hearing the sadness of being human again in Ax's answer Edward almost laughed out loud.

Charlie Crow did arrive as she promised: with a whole fleet of helicopters and soldiers.

'Very well, Chief Swan" she said right upon enterinh his office without knocking or saying any kind of hello " from now we will take over. You come with me."

"What do I do...?"

"Ah, never mind. We can do it right away. "

"Do what?"

Charlie jumped from his seat, but the woman was quicker.

"Grab him and make him shut up. Where is Iniss nine-nine-one with that pool?"

"Hey, Madam, what the fucking hell is..."

He could not say another word, for three soldiers grabbed him and stuffed a rag in his mouth. Charlie struggled to break free but in vain.

Seconds later another soldier entered the room with a trolley. He closed the door behind him and pulled the trolley to Charlie's desk. On it was something that resembled a little children's play-pool, yet it way full of some dirty liquid.

"Now take a deep breath." Charlie Crow smiled and nodded. Before Charlie Swan could do as he was told, the soldiers pushed his head into the pool. Charlene Crow visibly relaxed.

"Well done." she smiled. "Let him up now."

Charlie emerged from the water: strangely, he was smiling, too.

"Irass eight-zero-zero, I present myself." he said. "Sub-Visser three-five-six, I await your orders."

"Good." Charlie Crow sat on the desk. "Now let's hear what our dear police chief has got for us."


	5. Chapter 5 To trust a traitor

_Author's notes:_

_This quick one is dedicated to AmethystNight88 for staying and helping :-) _

_Well, no one promised a happy ending, still, you can have trust in Yeerks that they will behave as a Yeerk does..._

_In-head talks in [italic]. Please read and review!!_

**To trust a traitor**

"Now let's hear what our dear police chief has got for us."

A long, long silence followed.

_[Get out of my head, get out, now!!]_

_[Stop screaming, you stupid human. You make our head hurt. I will not leave you. If I did, someone else would come to substitute me and both of us would be dead in less than two minutes. Don't you understand?]_

_[Understand, what?]_

Charlene frowned impatiently.

"What..? Irass...??"

Irass looked up.

"Sorry, Sub-Visser." he managed to say, but seemingly with great effort. "This is strong, this one."

"Are you unable to handle him?"

"No, I am not." Charlie - the Yeerk in Charlie's head - looked up. "I''ve got him. What are you interested in?"

"Does he know about those Andali... Animorphs bandits?"

"No, Sub-Visser, not a word. The local police suspests some terrorist attack. Nothing about us, as well."

"Oh, great. Anything else that could be important?"

Pause. Irass seemed to be lost in his thoughts - as he was.

_[No, you don't, of course.] Irass sounded like a sigh. [Now, if you really stopped this noise and started to look around, it is just that I am in control of the body now. Have you not noticed that I have no intention to betray your.. little secrets?]_

_[What...?]_

"No. Nothing but... family business." Irass answered slowly

_[Now listen, Charlie, I don't want to fight or suppress you, although I easily could. You are an important person, but not so much important that it would make you immortal. Right in this moment I cannot explain - I must present myself. Do trust me, I will care for you and later I tell you everything.]_

Everything you are supposed to know, that is, Irass thouhgt to himself. Oh, Charlie, you really are an important person. A bonanza of power and wealth. My own sweet little bonanza, my way up the rank. Of course I will care for you.


End file.
